


You'll Be Okay, I Promise

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Ray Palmer, Protective Zoey Allen, Team Flash is not nice in this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When Barry was late on saving someone and it causes Team Flash to be angry. Ray comes to his rescue





	You'll Be Okay, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I bring you another FlashAtom, It wasn't what I originally had planned to upload (It was olivarry but it's not quite done yet) So I hope this makes up for it? The Olivarry one will hopefully be up soon. Anyways happy reading!

When Ray enters Barry's apartment after work he expected nobody to be home. He didn't expect to see his Boyfriend sitting on the couch his head in his hands and his sister sitting next to him rubbing his back. "Barry?" Ray says softly. Barry lifts his head his eyes red and puffy. Ray drops his bag and rushes over. "Barry what happened?" Ray says. Barry doesn't say anything just goes back to putting his head in his hands. So Ray looks at Zoey. "Someone died today and Barry didn't save them in time." Zoey says softly. "He was being cornered by the Meta. It wasn't his fault Ray, It wasn't." Zoey says. "He was just a child." Barry says. Just a child. "And he died on my watch." Barry says. "The team is not happy. They yelled at him for not putting citizens first." Zoey says. "Just a child." Barry says again. "Oh Barry come here." Ray says opening his arms. Barry goes into them and Ray holds him tight. Soon Barry falls asleep and Ray picks him up and goes to the bedroom Zoey following.

 

"Just a child. He was just a child." Barry mutters in his sleep as Ray places him on the bed. "Just a child." Barry whispers, making Zoey and Ray's hearts break. Ray kicks his shoes off and crawls onto the bed and Barry snuggles into his arms. The man rubs circles up and down his back whispering soothing words and placing kisses every once in awhile on his neck. "I don't know what to do Ray. I tried talking to them, but it was no use." Zoey says softly making Ray look at her. "It's also my fault. I could of saved him. I didn't. I was too busy trying to stop the Meta from hurting anyone else. We didn't know there was another one, we didn't know he had killed someone let alone a child before it was too late. I could of saved them." Zoey says. "This is not your fault. This is not his fault. It's theirs." Ray says. Zoey nods slowly. "I gotta go do homework, see ya" Zoey says kicking herself off the wall and heading to her room. Ray looks down at his boyfriend. He was gonna have a _talk_ with Team Flash.   
  


***The Next day***

  
  
Barry had called out from work he was too upset to go to work. Ray being the boss of his own company just told his board he would not be able to attend today, that it was a family emergency. Zoey went to school and she said she would take care of any metas today. Barry wouldn't leave the bed and Ray would just lie there with him and try to cheer him up. Ray was in the middle of a story when Barry's phone rings. Barry goes to grab it but Ray grabs it sees that it's Cisco calling and he ignores the call and shuts his phone off. "Ray." Barry says. "No. Unless he and the rest of your team change their attitude they don't get to talk to you." Ray says. Barry smiles softly but frowns. "They have every right to be mad at me. I couldn't save a child. A child died because of me." Barry says. "No a Child died because a Meta Human was sick enough to kill one. You did _not_ kill that boy Barry." Ray says. Barry nods slowly not believing him and covers himself with the duvet. Ray sighs and places a kiss on his hand that was left uncovered.

 

"I'm going to go do some work I'll just be out in the kitchen yell for me if you need me." Ray says. "Okay" Barry squeaks. Ray grabs his computer and headphones and heads to the kitchen. He gets to work writing stuff down. He was halfway done when there's a knock on the door. Ray removes his headphones and goes to answer it. He sees Joe at the door and the man relaxes when he sees Ray there. "Hey. Singh told me Barry called out? Is he okay?" Joe says. Ray shakes his head. "Did Zoey or Iris tell you?" Ray says. Joe shakes his head. Ray walks out into the hall letting Barry know he's just going outside for a few seconds. He recalls to Joe what happened. "Oh my god. Poor Barry. How's Zoey holding up?" Joe says. "She's doing better than he is. I don't know what to do Joe. He's getting hate he doesn't deserve from his team." Ray says. "No he doesn't you're right." Joe says. "Zoey was just called for a Meta the whole team is there. Go. I'll stay with Barry." Joe says. Thank you. Ray says telling Barry he was going to run an errand and that Joe was gonna stay with him and he leaves soon after.   
  


***Star Labs***

   
  
Ray walks in. "Finally Barry, We have been trying to get a hold of you for almost an hour." Cisco says sharply not looking up from the monitors. "Not Barry." Ray says curtly making the team look up. "Ray? I didn't know you would be visiting." Caitlin says. "I wasn't. But Zoey called me and said that I needed to stay a few days." Ray says crossing his arms. Zoey runs in after grabbing the Meta. "Dumb dude. Just wanted to be caught. Sent him to Iron Heights." Zoey says. "Zoey you called Ray?" Iris says. "Uh of course I did? He's Barry's boyfriend?" Zoey says. "So you guys yelled at Barry for not saving a child but you don't yell at Zoey?" Ray says sternly. Zoey slowly goes to the wall.

 

"What-" Cisco starts. "Don't act dumb with me Cisco. I know the story." Ray says glaring at him. Cisco closes his mouth. "Yes a child died. But it was not Barry's fault. He was being cornered. He couldn't have escaped even if he tried. This was the doing of the Meta that killed the child. Do not put this on Barry." Ray says. "He's the fastest man alive Ray he could of- " Iris says. "Zoey's the fastest girl alive and you don't see her getting yelled at." Ray says. "He's already depressed about this. You're making it worse." Ray says. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go back and cuddle and watch Netflix with my boyfriend. Good day." Ray says. "And oh. Don't even try to get a hold of Barry. I turned his phone off and took his phone." Ray calls as he leaves. 

  
***Later***

  
  
Barry was sprawled out on his boyfriend on the couch. Ray had an arm around him and Barry had a hand against his heart, his head against his chest. "We should get away for a weekend." Barry whispers. "Yeah?" Ray says. Barry nods. "I need a break. This whole thing has taken a lot out of me." Barry says as his boyfriend combs his fingers through his brunette locks. "Where would you want to go?" Ray says. "I don't know. Anywhere but here or Star City." Barry says. "I have a condo up in Coast City. We can go there." Ray says. "Really?" Barry says. Ray nods. Barry sighs happily. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you too. No matter what." Ray says kissing his forehead. They hear a key turning in the lock and Zoey walks in. "Hey Zoe." Barry says happily. "Somebody seems better." Zoey says. Barry nods. "That's good." Zoey says. "Ray what you did. That was amazing. Everyone was speechless." Zoey says. "What did you do?" Barry says lifting his head to look at his boyfriend. "I defended your honor." Ray says sheepishly. Zoey tells her brother what happened. Barry looks back up at Ray. "You did that for me?" Barry says. Ray nods. "They had no right to treat you like that. It was not your fault." Ray says. Barry smiles and lays his head back down. "What are you guys watching?" Zoey says. "Singin in the Rain." Barry says. "You can join us Zoe." Ray says. "I don't wanna intrude." Zoey says. "Come on." Barry says. Zoey drops her stuff and goes to sit next to her brother and cuddles up next to him. Yeah Barry was gonna be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did that make up for it? Like I said I promise I will upload some Olivarry when I can, it's almost done I just have a few more things to do then i will upload it when I can, probably next week or something. anyways please let me know what you thought in the comments! I enjoy reading them, they make my day!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos brighten up my day! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship (Come Chat with me!) 
> 
> Till Next Time Friends! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
